


Vandana gets in trouble

by Dragonlov4ever



Series: Karma and Fear oneshots [1]
Category: Karma and Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlov4ever/pseuds/Dragonlov4ever
Summary: Just a quick fic about the basic relationship between Vandana and Edric, though quite a few years before the book. Vandana just needs to learn to not need Edric as an escape.





	

Vandana brushed back her dark red hair with one hand, glad for how short it was as she was taking a breather behind a dumpster and she put away her phone into her long dirty trench coat. She straightened it out, she wore it thanks to the cold weather and the clouds that floated above her, she cursed as she tried to brush off the dirt and mud. There was no use however as she couldn’t seem to even get a bit off.   
‘Damn, Ed is going to kill me for this,’ she hissed before freezing when she heard running feet as well as voices along with it.   
‘Find that damn girl, she is going to tell us how she learnt to fight like that.’ Vandana heard and recognised the man’s voice that said it and she pressed her back against the wall that she was leaning on, she really didn’t want that man to get to her.   
‘Sir, she could have gone further than this alley way.’ Another said and Vandana found an angle on a broken mirror that let her see down the alleyway, she could just make out the leader of the group that had chased after her. He didn’t look happy, not one bit and she knew very well that it was because of her.   
‘Well then why don’t you start looking for her then?’ The leader snapped and pushed a man forward, most likely the one that spoke before. The leader, Vandana never did learn his name, he was a bold man that had to at least be over forty and he was known to get what he wanted. Not today, Vandana wasn’t going anywhere with him, she was only fifteen after all and she really didn’t like what rumours that went with him either. There were four other men with him and one of them pulled open a tin trash can lid before dropping it on the ground and making a loud noise that Vandana jumped at.   
‘Come on girly, we just want a talk,’ the bold man said and Vandana tried to look for a way out, it didn’t help that she had hide in an alley way that ended in a dead end. Not the smartest decision on her part, though, it’s not like she could change that now. She saw a broken fire escape on the side of the building that she would have to jump up to climb, but she needed to be faster than any of these much older and fitter men. She was not liking her chances. In the broken mirror she saw that one of them was coming closer to her spot and she squatted up on her feet to be ready, the poor guy came around the corner and saw her. Before he could call out she jumped up and uppercut him under the jaw, he fell backwards and she ran for the fire escape. The others saw this, but weren’t as far along in the alleyway as the other one had been. Vandana jumped up on old wooden creates and before the piled toppled under her weight she managed to grab on, she got her feet up on the first bar and started to climb up. She could hear the leader of the men order them to chase after her, she ran up the stairs and headed for the roof. She cursed herself again, what was she going to do once she got to the top. She only knew the very slim basics of parkour and there is only ever one fire escape on most building around the area she was in, she pulled out her phone for her last hope. Once she turned on the screen she was welcomed with the sight with it showing two red dots, one showed where she was and the other was for her back up. The one she called after she had first hidden next to the dumpster, the backup dot was heading towards her and she smiled before she heard the men join her on the roof.   
‘Nowhere to run to now,’ the bold leader said with a smile, Vandana backed away slowly and headed for the roof edge. She glanced down on her phone and then turned her head to look down the street, where she was happy to find that there was limousine driving towards her. ‘No matter where you look, there is no way down unless you jump.’ Vandana smiled at that and turned before she closed her eyes and jumped forward, she brought her legs together as she fell. The men rushed forward to the edge to find her in the arms of a nineteen year old dark skinned man that had black hair and wore a red dress shirt with black pants to match. He glared up at them before looking down on her with a frown, he then dropped her down into the opened sun roof before jumped down after her. The man on the roof watched in shock as they limo sped off with the girl. 

Vandana rubbed the back of her head as she laughed. She was sure that he was going to caught her and the thrill of it all made it better.   
‘What the hell where you thinking?’ Yelled out her rescue as she crawled up onto a seat of the limo.   
‘Oh come on Edric, it wasn’t so bad. I made a few mistakes and I ended up on a roof, good thing that I have you to bail me out when I need it,’ Vandana said with a smile even when Edric looked over at her with a frown.  
‘And what was your plan if you didn’t have me, what if I wasn’t available to come?’ Edric asked as she dropped her smile and looked out the window, Edric crossed his arms and leaded back on his seat. ‘That’s what I thought.’


End file.
